


Secrets {art}

by altocello



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which Gwen knows, and Morgana knows that she knows.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 68
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2019





	Secrets {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moondustings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustings/gifts).



> One of the things I mourned the most in the canon version of this story as presented by the show was the loss of the friendship, and the chance for something more, between these two. I took this as an opportunity to wonder what might have been, if Morgana's burden had been shared by someone who loved her for her entire self.
> 
> Prompts: emotional intimacy, exploration of loneliness, cozy, established relationship

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/merlin/secrets-sig.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I drew inspiration for the composition and style from Alphonse Mucha's "Quill and Primrose," as well as Klimt's "Girlfriends" and "Portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer I". 
> 
> Many thanks as always to Amphigoury and Jelazakazone for their beta and cheerleading efforts. 
> 
> And last, but not least, thank you to the mods, who wrangled a lot of alligators to make this fest happen.


End file.
